


The Reason

by Stycsdia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stycsdia/pseuds/Stycsdia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has been aware of her feelings for a while now and when she is ready to tell Stiles about it, she sees him talking to another girl and seems really into her. Lydia decides she’s too late and needs to let him move on, so she dedicates her time ignoring him. But that will not go by unnoticed by Stiles and he needs to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The plan

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song and just feelings in general. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much. I didn't want to make Malia bad so I just decided to use Elena. No werewolves involved, but the rest is the same as the show.

_Days she thought about being in pain all the time and lonely without her best friend at her side assuring her she wasn’t alone- but she was. As much as she tried to have fun and put on a (fake) smile, she just couldn’t feel happy. But while also thinking about her loneliness, she also thought of a certain boy that somehow managed to bring out a real smile on her face whether it was in person or over text. As much as she hates admitting it, the only reason she is still strong and productive is because of that boy. His name was Stiles, a boy who has liked her since the third grade and whom she didn’t pay much attention to until the end of eighth grade. And since then the two have been friends. Never once has he let her down, or stopped showing he cared. No one knew how but Scott, Allison, Stiles and Lydia just became close and were inseparable. It didn’t happen until Allison was unfortunately walking in the streets at the wrong time, when two men assaulted her and ended up knocking her out hard enough to loose function in the brain and was unplugged a week after. Lydia blamed herself for her best friend’s death because earlier that day she had confessed her feelings to Stiles, and Allison was on her way to her house to comfort her._

But stiles was there to pick up the pieces of Lydia's heart and mend them together enough that she would be able to leave her house, after Allison's death things were never the same, she never wanted to go out, Scott never left his house either, Stiles couldn't find a way to make things better. And one night Lydia had a breakdown and called stiles. He was there for her in three minutes and held her when she cried. Listened to her and just hugged her, they slept in each other's arms and after that their bond became inseparable. Lydia always relied on Stiles and he was always there for her. But now her feelings for Stiles had grown more and she didn't have anyone to talk to and more importantly didn't know what to do. One late night she made up her mind and thought it was the right time to talk to him. She needed to do something, Allison would want her to.  
  


* * *

 

The next morning Lydia woke up and tried her best to choose a cute outfit, since she hasn't cared how she'd dresses these past few months. After applying makeup and eating, she heard the doorbell ring. As usual Stiles was there leaning again the door frame in a way that made her heart flutter more than she wished. She smiled at him and he welcomed her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead asking her how she slept.  
He cared so much for her so much, and she did not want to take the risk of changing this love for them. She thought to herself that yes it is time, but not that exact moment or day. Once they arrived to school they met up with Scott who seemed better than other days, together they walked to class.

After third period Lydia was on her way to the office to check up on her mom like she does every day when she spotted him. She smiled and was about to walk over as she caught the full picture; Stiles was leaning against a tree smiling brightly at a girl who she could not see clearly. Oh but what she did see clearly was the girl looking down lamely and Stiles grabbing her chin and lifting it up to meet his eyes and her stretching her arms around his frame into a tight and way too long hug. Then she kisses him on the cheek. What a fake person; clearly she just wanted the attention. Before she would cause a scene Lydia stormed out of the school, she didn’t need to stay there anyway, she had no more classes to attend. And to make things better she received a text from Stiles that he wouldn’t be able to drop her home because he was helping Elena studying; of course it was Elena. The girl who always hated Lydia and the most popular girl in the school; also the girl who got everything (everyone) that she wanted.

Throwing her phone at the wall she realized this feeling of affection was becoming too much. Stiles deserves this. It's hard to not think about all the reasons that she should let him go when she is alone in her house with no one to give her a solution that still ends up with her telling Stiles about her feelings. But, after thinking that he has spent too much time with her and not enjoying his own life, she made up her mind. She would slowly cut the string attached to them as much as it hurt her. 

_Let him move on._

And it took her total of 2 hours crying to make up her mind for sure. The first step to breaking the bond was not seeing him as much as possible. 

 _Hey go on without me tomorrow morning, I have to leave early to do some stuff_  

_"You sure?"_

_Yeah_  .

 

The rest of her night she spent thinking about the excuses she would make up to not see him.

_Lunch - need studying_

_After school - tutoring_

_Morning - using car for leaving early_

 

_She could do this. It could work out._


	2. Gotta Love Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia starts to avoid Stiles and she's pretty proud of how much the plan is working. But one mistake, and Stiles is able to talk to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope someone is enjoying this at least! Kind of a short chapter, I am saving more for later.

The next morning she woke up determined and left early just like she had promised Stiles because knowing him he would probably go to her house and still check ok her. She couldn't let that happen.  And she was right, as she finished doing her makeup in the car two blocks away from her house, she saw the Jeep slowly pass by her house. When she got to school she sat reading in her mom's office and saw the Jeep through the windows. To make things worse he was not alone, he was with Elena. 

 

 _Great. This is great. He is happy. And you are happy for him_. 

 

She was too lost in thought when the one minute bell pulled her out of her thoughts. Even if she ran to her class she wouldn't make it on time. He would notice and ask her where she was. Quickly gathering her stuff she bolted out the door but like she knew she was two minutes late. Not that her teacher cared, but as she walked in she met eyes with a pair of worried brown eyes. Giving a quick fake smile at him she took her seat and acted as if she did not see him in the corner of her eye starring at her. 

As soon as the bell rang she ran out the door towards the library or somewhere, just out of his reach. At lunch she did the same, she managed to not see him for the rest of the day and left as fast as she could. Because she knew the guy so well, she didn't go straight home because he would eventually go there to see if she was okay. Around 5 she left Starbucks and made into her house in time to fall instantly asleep on her bed all the way until next morning. 

When she woke up the next day she checked her phone and saw the ten messages and three missed calls all from Stiles. Rubbing her eyes and makeup, she looked at her clothes; the same ones from yesterday. There was no way she would shower and get ready before school. So she took her time because she had decided she would skip first period. Which was convenient because that was the only class with Stiles. 

She spent her lunch in the library as usual and walked her way quickly to her car at the end of the day. But of course someone had to shove her and knock all the books out of her arms. The bastard didn't even stop to help. Angrily she pick up her stuff and In the distance she heard her name being called.

 _Shit_  

Faking a smile she turned around and met eyes with Stiles who was face to face with her now. Still catching is breathe from running to her he grabbed her shoulders and she was forced to face him. 

"Are you okay? You've seen to be absent lately. Have you not checked you're phone? I'm worried about you."

_She tried not to focus on what he said about being worried about her._

'"I'm fine really, my phone has stopped working so I haven't checked anything. _Lies._

And just as he was about to speak again a voice called him. And the voice belonged to no other than Elena. Faking she was concerned she walked over to where they were standing. Putting her hand on his shoulder and leaning on him she bent down and spoke to Lydia

" _We_  have been so worried about you"

 _What a fake person_  

Smiling weakly Lydia assured her she was behind in her school work, and then she turned around and waved her hand to them and sprinted to her car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a review, my tumblr is @lifeasalysa   
> the ending is dumb I know


	3. You use to Call Me On Your Cellphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia tries to keep maintaining her plan avoiding Stiles. Its been sixteen days, and of course something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know the title isn't the correct lyrics of drake's song but I changed it up a bit. I have started to include lyrics of the songs that semi inspired me to write this. Kind of a filler chapter it isn't too long as the other ones I've written. This chapter includes the lyrics from Infinity by One Direction. Hopefully it is getting interesting because chapter 5th and 6th are my favorite!

She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She tried not to focus on how Stiles was looking at her. He was really worried. 

 _No he is fine, he is happy_  

 

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt her face wet and a sob escaped her lips. Pulling over she cried as much as she could. She could have sworn she saw Stiles drove by slowing, but her visit was too blurry with tears. After about twenty minutes and made her way home and run up to her room. She spent her night finding new hobbies and excuses to do instead of thinking about Stiles and how guilty she felt.

_How many nights have you wished someone would stay, lie awake only hoping their okay…_

* * *

Lydia has successfully avoided him for sixteen days since the book incident. She had managed to keep her grades high in school, occupy herself, and shut herself from the world. The last one she particularly doesn't know if she should be sorry or not, but today she has volunteered to tutor after school in the library. Stiles seems pretty good-the few times she glances at him in class when he is paying attention to class. He has stopped calling her a week after they last saw each other in the parking lot.

 

The bell just rang and she is on her way to the library as she gets a text, normally she wouldn't check but it was the ringtone of her mom texting so she stopped and checked in the middle of the hallway. 

 

 _Hey sweetie I am leaving tonight for your cousins wedding, I would ask you but I know you'd stay. Enjoy the house for a week be careful_.  

 

That's great, Lydia would have gone. "Thanks mom" she mumbled and started to walk again when someone shoved her with their backpack. She turned around ready to yell but then she saw who it was. 

 

Stiles. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I would update everyday but I want to have a suspense kind of story... sorry! I will probably updated in three days don't worry it won't be too long :)


	4. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I know it is another short chapter but I PROMISE 5&6 are gonna be sooo good I fangirled so much writing it. Please have patients with me :)  
> this song is love you goodbye and yeah enjoy the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think! it is less than a month for January 5th YASSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

_I know there's nothing I can do to change it_   
_But is there something that can be negotiated?_   
_My heart's already breaking, baby, go on, twist the knife_

* * *

 

She froze. He walked closer to her and touched her hand that she didn't realize was trembling. 

"Hey Lydia you okay? Lyds?"

Finally coming back to the scene she gave him a tight smile and nod. She turned away from him again and walked a little too fast to the library. She tried not to think about bearing Stiles tell her name two times and finally walk away. All she cared about right now was tutoring to get her mind off. Of course because the odds were in her favor Stiles was there too and somehow she was assigned to tutor him. Walking over to him she coldly asked what he needed.

She could tell he was mad. He raised his eyebrows and jerked his head frontward and closed his eyes. 

"What the hell is your problem? First you dodge my calls, run away from me twice now and now you're lying to me?" 

"Lying about what." She chooses to ignore the beginning part.

"Your phone. Oh yeah it's broken. Bullshit I always see you on it; just like you are right now!" 

Lydia feels like screaming. She has no escape and the next thing she says wasn't probably the best answer. 

"So what do you need help with?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose and tightens his jaw and he tries to talk without yelling. 

"Stop. Okay I'm so done. I don't care what you say we are leaving."

 

And before she could answer he is pulling her hand a little too aggressively then with the other hand her bag.

 

"Stiles what the hell are you doing what's wrong with you!!" She's fidgeting in his hand but he holds to her tight and chooses to ignore her. They make their way to his car and he opens the door for her and pushes her in. Locking the door he makes his way to the driver’s seat and glances at her then starts the car and drives out. 

He pulls into her house and she quickly jumps out the car and runs to her door. He runs after her and is able to stop the door from shutting in his face. 

"Stiles go home."

"No. You are going to stop ignoring me and tell me what's wrong with you."


	5. Everyday It Will Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is going [forcefully] with Stiles to her house because he wants to confront her. She runs in the house but he catches her, she has no escape, and when she tells him the truth, she expected him to do exactly what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I like this chapter and I also really like the next one. Probably the only ones that I am proud about, next chapter will be the last hopefully someone liked the story!

_Eyes can't shine_

_Unless there's something burning bright behind_

_Since you went away, there's nothing left in mine_

_I feel myself running out of time_

* * *

 

Then she disappears into her house and him chasing after her; becoming hide and seek. They are both yelling intothe house and then she accidentally trips and makes a sound. Like a hawk he knows she's in the den and he runs over to her and grabs her by the wrists. She is trying to break free and trips on his foot and falls right into his arms. They are basically hugging and she begins to cry. Stiles looks so shocked and worried he forgets about his anger and carries her bride style to her room and lays her down on her bed. He sits at the edge and stares at her. She cries for about ten minutes and then he asks her what's really wrong. She huffs and walks out of her room and soon he hears the front door open. When he makes his way down he sees opened her door and pointing him instructing to leave.

 

"No. No you don't get to ignore me for sixteen days and the day we finally talk to you won't even look at me in the eye." 

 

_Oh baby I was there for you, all I ever wanted was the truth…_

 

So Lydia walks out of her house into the rain that somehow has started to pour harder. 

 

"What the fuck" he runs out following her in the rain. 

 

She has to scream so he can listen to her over the rain.

"Stiles just go why can't you just go and forget this"

 

Half chuckling he responds "Lydia why are you doing this. Why do you just cut me off like that I at least deserve an explanation."

 

"I-I just can't Stiles. Just be happy and forget about me." And she starts walking away.

 

"What the actual fuck Lydia are you insane stop saying that why are you acting like this." He catches her arm as she tries to walk away.

 

"Because I just want you to be happy okay I love you and I hate that I'm too late but I still want you to be happy. IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! Now _leave_ Stiles” She emphasizes and yanks her hand away from him. 

 

He stands there staring at Lydia as she freezes knowing what she said then she walks back to her door. He snaps out of it and beats her to it and closes the door in front of their faces. Turning around he takes a look at her and mumbles a "what" that only she could hear. She might as well tell him since she's already said enough and she can't leave. 

 

“I didn't realize how much you meant to me until A while ago and when I was finally ready I saw you with Elena and I just felt like it's too late and I just want you to be happy and not have to worry about me so I've manage for you to avoid me until you will finally give up and forget about me."

By the end she is whispering and staring at her shoes. He said nothing and she looked up to his eyes. He was squinting at her and clenching his jaw. He looked at her one more time and with that he walked away.

 

Walking back into the rain he got in his jeep and drove away. She slowly slid down on the door crying. Burying her face in her hands she cried and only the rain falling off her roof top was there to comfort her.

 

Allison would have never let it come to this. 


	6. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia doesn't notice Stiles coming back, they both fight but come to their real feelings and stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, thank you for everyone who sent me feedback I appreciate it. Hopefully I didn't mess up this story too bad or hopefully someone at least enjoyed it. Not sure if I will be writing again, thank you for reading !

_Point of no returning now_ __  
It's just too late to turn around  
I try to forgive you  
But I struggle cause I don't know how  
We built it up so high and now I'm fallin'  
It's a long way down...

* * *

 

Lydia didn't hear the jeep come back until she felt two familiar hands pull her up. When her eyes focus she was surprised to see Stiles face again. 

 They both stood staring at each other until he stepped backward a little and spoke 

 "Wait let me get this straight, you have avoided me all this time just so I could be happy?" 

Lydia said nothing and kept starring. 

 "And you being the good "friend" (using his fingers to make quote marks) decided it was best for me to forget about you in almost three weeks and be happy?"

 He got closer to her and she half nodded and gulped really loud. Somehow the sound of the rain has blurred and all she could hear was all the guilt and anger she had to herself.

 "Do I get an opinion in this or are you just deciding what's best for me huh? Lydia why do you even  think these things. Who says I'm happy? Who says I'm not worried about you everyday because you won't answer my damn calls and texts and in class you seem so nervous and I see you starring at me at times and it just makes me so mad."

 Lydia felt so small but it also felt good to hear everything she has caused him. He then got close to her and cupped her face in his hands. Whispering to her with his eyes close he spoke quietly

"Who says I've moved on and I'm not in love with you anymore. Does anything of this mean anything to you? You have to tell me now Lydia. I deserve to know. You admit your feelings now, so what is holding you back?"

 Placing his forehead on hers he grabs her hands in his and holds them to his chest.

 "You have me Lydia. Because I love you and I am straight up losing my mind without you."

At this moment she was silently crying but somehow she couldn't speak. Stiles opened his eyes and slowly pulled away and walk back to his car. Lydia felt a cold breeze that woke her up and at that moment she bolted to his jeep. 

 "Stiles. I-I'm sorry."

 He just kept walking and Lydia screamed his name. He froze and turned around. Giving her a weak smile he pulled his keys out to open the car. Lydia ran to him and grabbed the keys from his hand and threw them to her lawn.

 "What the he-" 

 She shut him up with her finger. Pulled him closer to her and she spoke bravely.

 "I know I hurt you and I was stupid for doing any of that. I'm sorry okay I know it's not enough but i really am. I just want you to be happy and I'm so broken and I feel like you are too good for me. But I don't care anymore. You hear that Stiles Stilinski? I don't care anymore."

 

And with that she stood on her tippy toes and fisted her hand in his shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss. They both didn't care about the rain pouring on them. They walked until his back hit the door and she moved her hands to his hair and his hands to her waist. And they stood in the rain kissing until they were both out of breathe. He lay his forehead on hers and they both laughed and he gave her quick kisses all on her face and neck. Lydia was crying as she cradled his face and spoke to him in a broken voice 

 

"I've found a reason. The reason is you."

 She cried more and he held her. Then the rain began to turn into snow and he guided her to her door and they both walked inside. Stiles would have to stay overnight because it was snowing and he lost his keys. Lydia prepared them coffee and they got comfy and warm and together as a couple and watched movies while they cuddled. Lydia kissed him more and once he was asleep she cradled on his chest and whispered 

 "I love you Stiles."

 And went to sleep. Stiles smiled to himself, kissed her forehead and hair, whispered something to her and then hugged her and also fell asleep. She had him and he had her. She found a reason to start over new, and the reason was him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback! this will be a multi-chapter story!


End file.
